Dragon Ball Z Unleashed 5: A New Evil?
by Renegades4Life
Summary: Nearing the end of the fight with Super Janemba and Omega Shenron Reminz gets taken over by some kind of dark, evil energy, is this a new threat to the Z-Fighters


Dragon Ball Z Unleashed 5

"C'mon Goku! You can do better than that!" Reminz smiled as he back flipped over Goku's kick. He and Goku had traveled to King Kai's planet for a little one on one training.  
"I'm not even trying." Goku said back as he avoided Reminz's fist by ducking under it. He grabbed his arm and flipped Reminz over onto his back." And I still beat you." Reminz kicked back onto his feet.  
"Hey, I didn't say I was trying either." Reminz smirked. They went into a quick paced fight neither hero gaining an advantage. Nothing could distract either one from the fight.  
"Goku, Reminz! Lunch!" King Kai yelled from his house. Ok maybe one thing. Goku and Reminz nearly trampled each other trying to be the first one to the table. There was rice, egg rolls, chicken ball, stir fry and even fried eggs. Mountains of food, right?  
"This is delicious King Kai!" Goku said between huge spoon fulls of rice. Reminz couldn't talk because his mouth was full constantly.  
"They sure can eat alot." King Kai groaned. Bubbles chittered and squeaked." I'm afraid if I put my hand in, it'll get eaten."  
Suddenly, the whole planet rumbled and food fell on the floor." Noooo!" Goku and Reminz yelled together. They looked out the window to see who had caused this disaster.  
"It can't be." Goku said in horror. Floating in the sky above them was Janemba and Omega Shenron  
"There you are." Shenron sneered. He narrowed his eyes and shot eye beams at them through the window. The house collasped as dust covered them.  
"My house!" King Kai yelled as he and Bubbles hid behind a tree. The dust started to clear, two golden auras glowed. Goku and Reminz, both Super Saiyans.  
"You two should have stayed in the hell where you belong." Goku said, as he and Reminz flew at them. Reminz grabbed Janemba and flew them both straight towards the ground. When they hit the ground, both stood up like nothing had happened. Meanwhile, Goku and Shenron fought each other at a super sonic speed.  
"Let's try that!" Reminz said as he and Janemba were nothing but a blur. Shenron landed a kick that knocked Goku to the ground and Janemba knocked Reminz out of their fast paced fight. Omega Shenron lowered himself to the ground to confront Goku.  
"Xemocuma!" Reminz yelled as he smashed his hands down on the ground. Rocks shot towards Shenron, knocking him onto his back. Goku popped back onto his feet and went Super Saiyan 2. Reminz did the same as he and Janemba circled each other. Goku and Omega Shenron looked at each other in the sky. Reminz shot Ki at Janemba, but he used Cosmic Illusion to evade. He reappeared beside Reminz and blasted him with Ki. Reminz fell on his side and stood back up again.  
"Now your turn!" Goku yelled as he flew straight at Shenron. He was caught and thrown high into the air. Shenron flew right after him and attacked with his Dragonic Rage. Goku fell to the ground beside Reminz.  
"Give up. You can't win." Shenron mocked. Goku and Reminz looked at each other and nobbed. They both grew longer golden hair and became Super Saiyan 3's.  
"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled as he shot his signature attack at them. Reminz had a part in this too.  
"Aggushema!" He yelled as he gathered the ball of lightening and shot it. The Kamehameha pushed the ball toward Shenron and Janemba. The attack exploded, covering both villians. Goku and Reminz stared into the smoke. A green glow appeared through the smoke. Janemba's Hell Gate attack shot toward them, throwing them into the ground. Shenron smiled as they lowered toward the dust to find the bodies.  
Suddenly, Reminz lept through the haze and punched him straight in the jaw. An orange glow came around his fist as he fell to the ground." Alright." He said confidently." Here is the true form of the great ape!" He turned into his form with the chest armor and monkey body.  
"But how did he survive?" Shenron asked himself. He looked down and saw Goku's bruised body and realized he must have blocked most of the blast. But he had bigger problems at the moment.  
"Mega Burst!" Reminz yelled as the orange beam shot towards them. Shenron, being the cruel and vile being he was, pushed Janemba in the way of the blast and himself out. Janemba roared in angry and pain as he was vaporized right there. He turned towards Reminz.  
"Trap Shooter!" He yelled as a large amount of Ki blasts flew from his finger tips toward Reminz. The shots hit him full force and kept coming.  
"Stop it!" Goku yelled as he flew at Shenron in his regular form. Shenron only smiled, grabbing Goku's body.  
"Dragon Thunder!" Shenron said. After the attack, Goku slumped to the ground. Shenron stood over Goku's body and smiled." This is where the story of Son Goku ends."  
"Wanna bet?" Reminz said, standing up. Suddenly a blue arua appeared around his body." Oozaru... Full power Charge!" Reminz's body changed to his prior form and then to his second, more human and armored form.  
"What's this?" Shenron asked, turning away from Goku. He stood face to face with him. They flew straight at each other, engaging in a fast paced fight. Reminz kicked Shenron back and started to fly at him again.  
"Winning Knuckle!" He yelled as his fist collided with Shenron's stomach. He gasped. Nothing. Not a scratch, the attack hadn't even hurt him. Shenron smiled and kicked down on his back. Reminz crashed into the ground and lost his Great ape form.  
"And now I shall finish you all, then I shall conquer the universe!" Shenron cackled as he raised his hands to prepare his Blazing Storm attack. . Reminz lay on his back, barely breathing and thinking. Goku was completely unconscious as Shenron charged his Blazing Storm. The world... it was over. Then, something really scary happened. Reminz rose up, purple aura around his body.  
"You shall perish now!" Shenron yelled as he launched the attack. But this wasn't the same Reminz. His eyes were pitch black and an eerie purple mist floated from his eyes and hands.  
"Chaos Ball!" Reminz yelled as he shot a huge ball of purple energy about the size of King Kai's planet at the incoming attack. It hit the energy blast Omega Shenron shot back at it and destroyed it

"What!?" Shenron asked in shock as the attack kept coming." No, this can't be!" The attack hit him and Shenron disappeared in a blaze of rage and pain. Goku groaned as he sat up.  
"Woah, awesome attack!" Goku complimented walking over to Reminz. His eyes still were black. When Goku got to him, Reminz lifted him up in a choke hold." What are you doing!? I thought we were friends!" Goku yelled as Reminz smiled a sinister smile. His fist turned to the sinister purple arua.  
"I'm not your friend!" Reminz yelled as he threw Goku down. Goku got to his feet and looked in horror at his friend. His eyes were pitch black and his fists glowed with purple light. Reminz punched Goku in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He did it again in the face, knocking him back. That purple energy. It was familiar but Goku couldn't remember from where. Reminz hit Goku twice, blowing him into the ground.  
"And know... chaos will destroy everything!" Reminz yelled as he raised his hands above Goku. Then, he started yelling and grabbing his head." Nooo!" Reminz yelled as he rocked back and fourth and fell down. Goku stared in shock as Reminz's eyes and fist faded to regular form.  
"Reminz!" Goku yelled going over to him. Something evil was going on... something sinister.


End file.
